


Pull

by gogysimpp



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dehumanization, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Music, Loss of Identity, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Song Lyrics, dream do be sad, due to being seen through a computer screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogysimpp/pseuds/gogysimpp
Summary: Clay is in pain.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 48





	Pull

It’s quiet, almost too quiet save for the air conditioner humming in Clay’s window. Clay lies awake, mind in a constant turmoil. He sighs, reaching for his phone and clicking onto Spotify while also grabbing his earbuds. He knows what song he’s looking for, he’s been listening to it every night for the past 2 weeks after all. Clay sighs as he clicks on the song, pull.

He lays his body back as the soothing guitar strums and sound of light rain trickles into his ears.

_gone just as you came through the broken air_

_now i start to question were you even there..._

The first two lines always resonate deep in Clay’s soul, bringing the pain of a 2 week old heart break back to the surface. 

_to run my fingers through your fucking hair_

_~~girl~~ boy, I see your face everywhere..._

The face he never got to see in person. The face he **so badly** wanted to be able to kiss. 

_maybe so suddenly_

_standing right in front of me..._

Oh, how badly he wishes he could have George in front of him. To say he was sorry. Sorry for what they couldn’t have.

_take the gun and baby let me see_

_make it how it’s supposed to be, babe..._

George has shot a hole in Clays heart, the whole scenario replaying in his head. 

“I don’t think I can do this anymore, Clay,” George had said in a shaky voice, tears welling up in his eyes. Clay let out a shuttering breath.

”Do what, George? I thought we were okay,” Clay said, trying not to sound upset.

”This, Clay. I can’t date you online any longer, it’s so agonizing not being able to know the real you. The human you, with flesh and a heart. I want to feel you, Clay, not just see a personified version of yourself,” George’s eyes shed tears as he spoke, obviously in pain from his own words.

Clay tries to shake the flashback out of his mind as the song continues playing.

_lay me down_

_and close my eyes_

_send me off into the night..._

Tears prick Clay’s eyes, but he quickly tries to blink them away. Much to his dismay, they come back 10x harder, threatening to spill over.

_baby I would die for you_

_don’t you realize take my life for you..._

Clay shuts his eyes and lets out an anguished cry, the tears coming down in an avalanche at last. He curls into a ball on his side, as sobs wrack his body.

_since you’ve gone away from me_

_you’re the only thing I ever see, oh..._

He pictures George’s face as he muttered those last words. The last words he heard from George before all ties were cut. 

“I love you, Clay. Goodbye.” - Discord sound that signifies someone has left the call. 

_I can’t breathe, no_

_when you’re not right next to me..._

Clay grips his heart as it aches. Aches for George and what they could’ve been. Aches for the pain on George’s face. Aches for George to be here next to him. It really does feel as if he can’t breathe anymore.

_baby, I can’t breathe, no no_

_I can’t breathe..._

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! yes this is very angsty amdhsja but i hope you enjoyed! i’d love some constructive criticism please :)


End file.
